Destiny Can Be Changed
by Mysti Queen
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have a small misunderstanding, causing strain and for them to break up. While this is happens Mamoru feels empty and finds love elsewhere. But there's a little thing called fate and it can't be altered. Destiny can't be changed or can it?
1. Misunderstandings

_Author's Note: _HIYA! This is my newest Sailor Moon fic, which has been in the works for a few months now. It's very different from most SM fics that I've read here. I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much. Well, there's not much to say except that it's a rather short fic. But I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: **

**Misunderstandings **

**Lead to Hurt Feelings and Broken Hearts**

The large condominium apartment was cold and empty. Only the echoes of the water drops from the kitchen faucet could be heard. Once again, it was five minutes past eleven and he still wasn't home. Usagi sat at the wooden table, with her chin on her hand and tapped the surface with the long finger nail of her pointer finger.

She heaved a deep sigh, her eyes puffy and red, swollen from so many tears. 'He can't be…he can't be doing this to me…' she mentally argued with herself. 'Can he?'

Usagi stood off her chair and walked over to the large living room window. "Mamo-chan…" she sobbed as she leaned against the crystal surface. "…Where are you?"

Mamoru was off at college during the entire day, and as of late, he was working 'overtime' at his job. He was acting rather odd as well. He could hardly look at Usagi in the eyes anymore and it was obvious that there was something he was hiding.

Naturally, Usagi wanted to believe in her first love. She wanted to trust him and stand by him unwaveringly, but a little voice in the back of her head didn't let her sleep at night. She was aware about what things like this meant.

She spent most afternoons reading Minako's teen magazines, rather than finishing her homework and household chores. These articles filled her with the knowledge that no matter how perfect a relationship seemed to be, there would almost always be at least once instance like this.

The lock on the door clicked and startled Usagi out of her thoughts. She turned around and stared silently as the door slowly opened. "Mamo-chan…" she whispered.

"Usako," he greeted sweetly. He dropped his things on a near by couch and headed over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Usagi hardly reacted to his touch. These thoughts were eating her up inside and she had to express them now or she would surely explode.

"Mamoru?" she spoke up with a voice fragile voice.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me…please tell me…"

"Tell you what, Usako?" he repeated, not sure about what she was talking about.

"…Tell me if there's someone else!" she cried out with a mix of anger and sadness. Mamoru flinched in shock, not expecting this at all.

"What are you talking about?" he asked backing away from her.

"You're not the same," she cried and leaned against the window. "Why can't you look at me anymore?"

Mamoru blushed and shook his head, trying to come up with a good explanation. He knew exactly why he was acting this way, though he didn't mean to. But how could he explain it? He couldn't, at least for right now, he couldn't.

"Usako, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But I'm not doing anything wrong, I promise you."

"I can't believe you," she sobbed. "Tell me, tell me why you're acting this way…I don't understand…"

"…I can't tell you, Usagi," he said with a remorseful tone. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Then I can't trust you!" she yelled. "I'm out of here!" Usagi dashed past Mamoru and ran out of the door, slamming it before he could stop her. Mamoru stared at the door for a long while, before slumping against the couch. He slapped his forehead and grumbled. "Great…this is just what I need…"

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. It's a bit short. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think. If you like it, love it, hate it, then review and tell me! Thanks for reading!_


	2. The Close Encounter and a New Friend

_Author's Note: _Thanks to everyone who read and those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked it. I'm going to work hard on this story. I hope you enjoy it! :D

**Chapter 2: **

**The Close Encounter and a New Friend**

The ticking of the clock echoed through the empty apartment. It was 9 am and Mamoru lay awake in his bed. He could hardly sleep last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his Usako. He wasn't sure if they were really over. It felt unreal. The last thing he wanted was to lose her but now it seemed like it was actually becoming a reality.

Mamoru sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. With a deep sigh, he stood up and headed toward the kitchen. He grabbed the phone on the counter and stared at it for a long while.

'…How am I going to explain this to her?' he wondered. 'I can't tell her…I can't…'

Mamoru pulled out a chair from the table and sat. He put the phone down and placed his head on the granite surface. 'I didn't think this would happen,' he thought. 'Usagi…how could you think of something like that?'

Mamoru heaved heavily and stood up. "I think I need some fresh air…" He went into his bedroom and dressed. Within a few minutes, he was downstairs and making his way down the block.

Cars passed by him as he blindly walked across the block. He was enveloped in his thoughts, trying to figure out how to untie this knot that he and Usagi where in. He reached the crosswalk of a usually quiet street.

'Maybe I should tell her…' he mentally told himself as he began to cross. 'It's not the right time but…I don't want to lose her…'

All of sudden, he heard the horn of a car beep and looked up to see it dangerously close to him. Before he could realize what happened, a small figure tackled him from behind and sent him to the curb on the other side of the street.

Mamoru grunted as his bottom hit the pavement and the car drove past. "Ouch…that wasn't smart…" he moaned as he slowly began to sit up. He gasped when he noticed his savoir kneeled in front of him.

"Are you all right?" she asked leaning closer to him. "You were almost turned into road kill. You have to be more careful."

Mamoru nodded and smiled at her warmly. "Thank you. I'd be in bad shape if you hadn't shown up."

The girls giggled and smiled back at him. "It's no problem at all. I didn't mind helping you."

The white haired girl stood up and held her hand out to him. Mamoru took it and pulled himself to his feet. "You're pretty strong…" he said, adding mentally, 'And pretty, too.'

"Why thank you!" she replied with a pink streak across her cheeks. This guy was certainly a cutie. "My name is Yume, by the way." She bowed in respect.

"I'm Mamoru," he replied. "Why…don't I take you out to eat somewhere? To make up for saving me…"

"You don't owe me anything," she insisted. "But sure, I'd love to."

"Are you busy now?"

"Not at all."

"Then we can go right now if you'd like."

"Sure. Let's go."

--

Mamoru and Yume sat in a small café beside the river. Yume noticed the gloomy look on Mamoru's face as he stared out the window.

"Is there something bothering you?" she asked, gently catching his attention. "You seem kind of sad…"

Mamoru only shook her head. "It's nothing. I've just got a lot on my mind. Eh, where are you from, Yume?"

"I live around here," she replied, getting comfy in her seat. "I get kind of lonely sometimes though…I don't really have any friends at school and I live on my own."

"Why is that?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Yume shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what happened to my parents…all I know is that I don't remember them and that I've been living alone since I could remember…"

"That's pretty strange…" he replied, noticing the distance look in her eyes now. Mamoru scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I can keep you company when I'm not busy…"

Yume's face light up and she nodded. "I would love that! Thank you so much, Mamoru-san!" She looked down at the watch on her wrist and stood up suddenly. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late for school!"

"Which school is it that you go to?" asked Mamoru, standing up as well.

"Shizen High School," she replied, grabbing her things. "I'm sorry I can't stay any longer." Yume reached in her pocket and dropped some money on the table. "I don't know if that'll be enough…"

Mamoru grabbed her money and gently handed it back to her. "Don't be silly. I can pay for it…"

Yume blushed but gasped when she realized she was wasting time. "Thank you, Mamoru! I'm sorry but I have to go! I'll see you some other time, okay?"

Mamoru nodded and waved to her, watching as she stumbled out the door in a hurry. "Shizen, huh?" he said to himself. "She's an interesting girl…"

* * *

_Short chapter. Sorry for the shortness. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Please review and share your thoughts!_


	3. Together

_Author's Note: _Sorry for taking so long to update. School has been keeping me busy lately. But I finally managed to figure out what to do with this chapter. I had major writers block...I hate that...

Anyway, here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it. Comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! :]

Chapter 3: 

Together

Yume sat within her class now. The professor went on with his lecture while she tried desperately to focus. Her mind kept replaying her meeting with that man.

"_I guess I can keep you company when I'm not busy…"_ Mamoru had said to her just hours ago. For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Her eyes slowly darted to the clock on the wall as she tapped her pencil lightly on her lips. Pink streaks crept along her white cheeks.

"Mamoru…" she whispered low enough for only her ears to hear. 'What a guy…' she thought with a sigh, slowly closing her eyes. 'If only…'

The bell suddenly chimed and startled Yume. She stared blankly at the clock and smiled. School was finally over for the day and she was more than glad. She stood up from her desk and shuffled out of the room.

Yume didn't have many friends. She rarely socialized with anyone. For some reason, she didn't feel compelled to make friends. All those days spent living on her own had molded her into a hermit. Yume spent more time with her nose in a book than anything, though deep inside her heart, she longed for adventure and someone to keep her company.

Yume was finally on the outside of the building. She began walking up the street and slowly lifted her violet eyes from the cement ground. Her stomach tickled with a deep intake of air. Her cheeks became rosy and an uncontrollable smile graced her lips. 'It's him…' she thought lovingly.

Mamoru was leaning against his black car with arms crossed. At that moment he was staring off into the distance to his side. 'She hasn't called me today either,' he thought with empty eyes. '…She must really believe that I'm deceiving her. Usagi, I would never…' He shook his head when he finally noticed the girl staring at him from across the street. He grinned warmly at her and waved.

Yume waved back enthusiastically and slowly headed over to him. "What are you doing here?" she simply asked.

"Nothing really," he replied to her. "I didn't have to work today and nothing else to do so I decided to just drive around a bit."

"I see," Yume said nodding. "Nice car."

Mamoru looked back his ride and chuckled. "Thanks. It's not much, though."

Yume smiled and stared at the ground. She spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Well, I'd better get going…"

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah…unfortunately…"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

Yume blushed at his question and shook her head. "Not really. I'm not particularly busy. Why do you ask?"

"I'd just like to see if you want to accompany me to a new musical that opened up in a theatre downtown…I was planning on taking a 'friend' of mine…" He shook his head and frowned. "But I don't think they want to come."

Yume could barely contain herself and nodded. "Of course! I can't believe you're asking me. I'd love to, Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru grinned and patted her shoulder gently. "Great. I'll see you at seven. Is that okay?"

"That's just fine with me!" Yume waved at him and began to walk off. "I'll see you then!"

-----

Usagi unhappily went on with her usual day. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days went by. She couldn't control the unwavering feelings of sadness and loneliness, no matter how much time she spent talking to her friends.

"Come on, Usagi-chan," one of Usagi's friends said as they walked together after school along with another three girls.

"Forgive me, Ami-chan," Usagi said with sad, sorry eyes. "Sorry, everyone…but I don't feel like doing anything today…" Her friends exchanged glances.

"Moping isn't going to help, Usagi-chan," her friend Makoto said sympathetically. "You have to get your mind off of everything, even if it's just for a moment. And going to that festival will be lots of fun."

"I'm not really in the mood for fun," Usagi replied slowly just as they made it to her house.

"But Usagi-chan," the blonde Minako said. "This isn't like you. Please come with us. We hate to see you like this…"

"Just leave her alone," Rei said harshly cross her arms. "If Usagi doesn't want to be with us, then we're better off. She'll only ruin our fun with her attitude. You disappoint me, Usagi…" Rei turned around and walked off.

"Rei-chan," Makoto retorted softly. "Please…be patient with her. It's not easy…"

"I'm sorry, girls," Usagi spoke up and turned to smile at them sadly. "But I want to be alone now. Maybe I'll go for the next festival. Thanks for being there for me…" Usagi walked over to the door and went inside.

"Poor Usagi-chan," Minako said compassionately. "I wish there was something we could do…"

"Do you really believe that Mamoru-san would do something like that?" Ami-chan asked the others.

Makoto shrugged and shook her head. "It's so hard to believe. He doesn't seem like that type of person…but no one's perfect I guess…"

---

"I feel so lucky," Yume said as she walked with Mamoru into one of the largest theatres downtown. "I've always wanted to see this musical."

Mamoru chuckled softly from seeing her upbeat attitude. She was just like a little child.

Yume looked up at him. "I'm so excited. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this…"

"Don't be silly," Mamoru said gently. "You're company was all that I wanted." Mamoru held his arm out to her with a handsome smile.

Yume blushed as she looked up at him. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. She never felt this way before, but she liked it very much. Smiling through her shyness, Yume laced her thin arm around Mamoru's and walked in to the theatre with him.

All the magazines that Yume had read were true. This musical was truly amazing, even though she could barely pay attention to it. Her eyes darted from the stage to the man in the tuxedo sitting beside her. Her heart would race and her fist would tighten against her lap, clutching the shiny blue fabric of her dress.

'This can't be real,' Yume thought, lacing her fingers together. 'Am I dreaming? I can't believe we're on a date…at least, I think it is.' Yume looked around the crowd and saw couples all around. She looked up at Mamoru and blushed. 'Yes…it has to be. Why else would he take me to a place like this? I can't believe he likes me…'

Mamoru sighed and looked down at Yume. "Is there something wrong?"

Yume shook her head and smiled. "Not at all. I just like being here with you…I really do, Mamoru-san."

"So do I, Yume-chan," he replied and placed an arm around her.

Yume felt like she was going to die now. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire, but it felt nice. So this was romance…Yume felt so cliché when that phrase crossed her mind. But she didn't care and she couldn't help it. She had always been too shy to approach boys at school and none of them seemed interested in her. Yet, here she was with a handsome man that just appeared out of the blue and in to her life.

The night went on forever for her, and she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

_There you go! Sorry if its too short. I have a habit of writing short chapters. I'm working on chapter 4 right now. So please review and let me know what you think. Also if you spot any mistakes around the chapter that I might have overlooked, please tell me and I'll fix them up right away. Thanks!_


	4. One Step

_Author's Note: _I thought this update would never come. I don't have internet access on my computer anymore. The past week has been hell without it. ):

But thankfully, I can always use the computers at school to update my fics. This story might take longer than usual to be updated, but I'll work hard. I've already got everything planned out so I'll hopefully be done with this fic by the time school is out for winter break.

So now that you know that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. :]

**Chapter 4: **

**One Step**

It was almost 10 PM and the theatre goers were pouring out of the building. Mamoru and Yume walked arm in arm through the crowd and towards his car.

"Did you enjoy the show, Yume-san?" he asked her politely.

Yume nodded and smiled up at him. "Yes, I had a great time. I don't think I'll ever forget this…Thank you, Mamoru-san."

"The night is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Mamoru said nostalgically, looking up at the sky as they stopped beside his car. Yume looked up at the million stars and agreed.

"It sure is," she said and looked at him. "There hasn't been a night so clear like this one in a while. We should enjoy as much as we could."

Mamoru nodded his head and smiled at her. "I agree. Why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"I'd love to!" She agreed and walked along the sidewalk with him into the empty park just a block away.

Yume blushed as her eyes lifted up to stare at Mamoru. She sighed lowly at his handsome features. 'Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming…' she thought to herself. 'Does he really like me?'

Yume's eyes coyly fell to the ground as the fingers of her hand slowly made their way into Mamoru's hand. He gasped and stared down at her. Yume looked up at him and became an even deeper shade of red. She pulled her hand from his immediately.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have…"

Mamoru's eyes stared at the ground. "Don't apologize…" he said gently. His eyes gleamed sadly yet Yume didn't really take notice of it.

'You remind me of Usako,' he thought and stared down at her as they continued walking in an awkward silence. 'Maybe it's the way your eyes gleams innocently when you look at me…or the sound of your voice, or the pureness of your heart that calls out to me so clearly… You're just like her in some ways. When I look at you, I can't help be miss her and I feel a distressing desire.'

Mamoru abruptly stopped and grabbed Yume by the arm. She gasped and turned around and felt him pulled her body into his arms. His lips suddenly met with hers and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She felt a strange sensation take over her body, tingling through her fingertips and down to her toes.

'Mamoru-san…' she thought. 'You're…kissing me?'

'Usako, I want you back…' He could see her and feel her at his fingertips.

Yume slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. 'My first kiss…stolen by you. I wouldn't have it any other way…'

It felt like an eternity to the both of them and their mouths finally parted. Yume stared up at him with perplexed eyes and her lips slowly curved upwards to form a warm smile.

"Mamoru-san," she blinked up at him with a soft voice.

Mamoru stared down at her wide eyed and numbed. "Yume-san…I'm sorry…"

Yume shook her head. "Don't say such a thing…I'm glad you did that." Mamoru didn't know what to say. He honestly didn't mean to kiss her at all, yet he couldn't help himself.

"I'm happy because I finally know that you do feel something for me too."

Mamoru felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't mean to come off this way. He didn't mean for her to get that impression of him, yet he couldn't just shatter her hopes so cruelly. One thing was for certain: he'd never been in a situation like this before. He was usually in control of everything, but every since he spit up with Usagi, it was as if he had split up with a part of himself.

"I've had feelings for you since the day we met," Yume admitted to him. "I couldn't believe that you actually wanted to go out with me. You make me feel special and really happy inside, Mamoru. Thank you for everything!"

Suddenly, Yume threw herself in to Mamoru's arms. She nuzzled deeper into his chest affectionately. "Let's meet again tomorrow, okay? I want to spend more time with you…"

Mamoru didn't know what to say. He stuttered as he gently pulled her off of him. But with one look of her angelic purple eyes, those familiar blues eyes that he loved so much shone through and he found himself agreeing to meet up with her again.

"Thank you, Mamoru!" Yume said cheerfully, and grabbed him by the hand as they began walking again. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the universe."

---

Mamoru dropped Yume off at her apartment within a half hour. She made her way to the front door of the building and waved at her love and went up to her apartment.

Yume felt as if she were riding on a cloud all the way up the fifth floor. Her mind was foggy with a happy kind of daze. Yume entered her apartment and leaned against the door as she shut, clutching her heart.

A smile and blush inevitably graced her features. Her mind replayed the kiss over and over again, causing her to giggle like a little girl. "I can't believe this," Yume sang happily as she made her way to her bed.

She threw herself on it and stared up at the rotating ceiling fan. 'Oh Mamoru…I can't wait to see you tomorrow…'

'I feel like I'm dreaming. What would our future be like, Mamoru? Where will we go on our dates? How many years until we get married? How many children will we have?'

Yume laughed at the thought. She'd barely just met him and already was planning out their entire lives. "I'd better not jump the gun," she said to herself aloud. "But I wish and hope and I pray that all these dreams within my heart will come true!"

Yume's eyes slowly shut and she fell asleep quickly with a smile on her lips.

---

Mamoru drove back to his home with his head in the clouds. He almost caused an accident on the road for not paying attention. There were too many things on his mind now for him to concentrate on anything besides his problems. His problems multiplied faster than he could've noticed.

'Things are getting out of hand,' he thought as he sat on his bed that night. He ran a hand down his face and sighed exhaustedly. 'Yume's a nice girl but…'

Mamoru thought of the kiss once again. "What the hell was I thinking? Kissing her like that…how could I do such a thing to Usako?"

Mamoru stood up at walked over to his balcony. 'Why did things have to turn out this way? It's destiny that Usagi and I be together…isn't it?' He stared up at the full moon intently. "Forgive me, Usako…I love you more than anyone or anything on this planet. How can I get you to understand that?"

Elsewhere on the other side of the city, Usagi couldn't fall asleep. She felt a sharp pain within her heart yet again. She sighed sadly as she lay on her bed, staring up at the moon from the window beside her. Tears flooded her eyes and she felt like drowning in them.

"Mamoru…" she whispered and cried herself to sleep once again.

* * *

_Mamoru?! How could you do that to poor little Usagi-chan?! O: Wow. What will he do? What's up with that Yume girl, anyway?! I guess we'll find that out as the story progresses. Stick around! ;D_


	5. Open My Eyes

_Author's Note: _Here's the next chapter! Yay! This took longer to update than I expected. I'm so busy lately. But I finally finished this chapter and I'm currently working on the next! I hope you enjoy! Let the drama begin!

**Chapter 5: **

**Open My Eyes**

Yume giggled gleefully throughout her empty apartment as she tried on a ton of different outfits. She had woken up extra early today and wanted to look extra pretty for Mamoru.

"I wonder what we're going to do today," Yume said cheerfully with a finger on her lip. She pranced around jovially in her red sun dress and white jacket. "I must be the luckiest girl in the world…getting to spend all today with Mamoru." She happily skipped along her empty apartment.

Mamoru pulled up to the front of Yume's apartment building with a sour feeling. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to lead her on to believe that there was something more than friendship between them. He couldn't control himself last night, but he promised to himself and to Yume that he'd do what he knew was the right thing.

Yume had spotted him when he parked from her window. She quickly gathered her stuff and hastily ran down to meet Mamoru.

Mamoru saw the white haired girl exit the building and got out of the car. She approached him with an innocent, happy, smiling face. Mamoru felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn't going to be easy. His guilt was driving him crazy, no matter what decision he could come to.

Before he could speak, Yume leap a few short feet off the ground and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her soft lips met with his and the world around them froze. Mamoru froze over in his place, shocked by the shy looking girl's sudden bold move.

Their lips finally parted and she giggled, lovingly lacing her arm around his. "So where are we going today, Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru just followed along, completely silent and still. His dark eyes were cast upon the ground. Yume's smile faded when she noticed his expression.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as she tilted her head to look up at him.

Mamoru stared back down at her. He put on a fake smile. "Let's go to the festival…"

Yume smiled back at him happily. "Yes, I've never been to the festival before."

"Really?"

"I know it's hard to believe, isn't it?"

Mamoru smiled at her half-heartedly. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' he thought as his eye focused on the cement sidewalk. Yume didn't notice his distress and happily hummed the whole way to the festival.

---

Yume was much like a little girl today, cooing and awing at every sight and smell. She stared at the variety of people that passed by.

"This is so cool," Yume said eagerly as she looked up at Mamoru. He smiled back down at her.

"I'm glad to see that you're enjoying yourself," he replied while at the same time wondering how long he could keep up with this charade. 'How am I going to tell her that kissing her was a mistake?' he mentally contemplated. 'I don't know what I was thinking…'

"Hey, Mamoru-san, let's do that!" Yume pointed toward a red stand. She walked up to it and greeted the man on the other side. "What's this about?"

"Throw a rock at the bottles," the man explained. "If you knock them all down at your first try, you win that bear right there." He pointed toward a large, tan furred teddy bear.

Yume squealed and turned toward Mamoru. "I want that bear!" She turned back toward the man and handed him over the required money. Her aim was horrible off and she just barely scratched the surface of the top bottle. She growled and tried about another five times before giving up.

"Don't look so down," the man at the stand said. "Here, you still get a prize!" He gave her a miniature version of the giant bear. Yume smiled half-heartedly.

"Thank you," she said and turned to Mamoru. "Hey, why don't you give it a try? It's a lot of fun, even if you don't win."

Mamoru was about to refuse, but Yume gave him the biggest, brightest, and most innocent eyes he'd ever seen. He was almost hypnotized into saying 'yes.'

He grabbed the rock and casually flung it at the bottles on the wall and instantly knocked all of the bottles over. He stared at it dumbfounded. "I did it…"

Yume cheered and jumped up and down happily. "Yes, you did it, Mamoru-san!"

"Congratulations!" The man smiled and grabbed the huge teddy bear from the wall and handed it over to Mamoru. Mamoru stared at the bear as he walked over with Yume. Yume chattered excitedly the whole way.

"Why don't you keep it?" he said suddenly. Yume looked up at him. "I don't really need it…"

Yume smiled up at him and nodded. "That you so much, Mamoru-san!"

Mamoru sighed as he watched her twirl around happily. '…Why is this getting so hard?'

---

"I still can't believe that Usagi-chan refused to come with us," Makoto said as she walked alongside her friends. They entered the festival's arched gateway. "She must be really hurt about Mamoru…"

The other girls agreed as well.

"I've never seen her this down before," Ami said as they made their way through the crowd. "I actually kind of guilty for coming here without her…"

"She wanted us to have fun," Minako told Ami. "You know how she is. She doesn't want us to suffer because of her."

"I hope that her suspicions about Mamoru-san aren't true," Rei said. "Infidelity is such a horrible thing to go through. Mamoru-san doesn't seem like that kind of person…"

The four friends found a bench and took a seat. Somehow, they didn't feel like doing anything. Their best friend was hurting and going through emotional hell, and it felt as if they were useless in aiding her.

"We have to find someway to cheer Usagi-chan up," Ami told her friends. "We can't just let her stay depressed."

"But it doesn't matter what we do," Rei said. "She's not going to let us do anything."

"I think we should first find Mamoru-san," Makoto replied. "If we talk to him, maybe we can find a solution to this problem. Maybe it really is just a misunderstanding."

"That's a good idea," agreed Minako. She stood up from the bench and causally turned her head. She let out a loud gasp. "Isn't that him?!" she pointed her finger.

The other girls stood up as well and looked over at that direction. They simultaneously and angrily gasped.

"That is him!" Makoto said.

"And he's with someone!" Rei growled.

"Who? Who's that?" asked Ami. "I've never seen her before…"

"Me either," Minako responded. "Let's get closer…"

They stealthily hid behind a concession stand and watched as the white haired girl cheerfully chatted with Mamoru, carrying the loveable teddy bear in her arms.

"That jerk," Makoto angrily snarled. "So it is true! He is cheating on poor Usagi-chan!"

"I can't believe it," Ami said sadly. "How could he do that to her? I though he loved her…"

"What should we do?" Minako asked as they began walking off. "Usagi doesn't know whether she's right or not…and now we have proof of it. Should we tell her? Should we keep this to ourselves?"

Rei turned toward the girls. "Usagi will suffer a lot, either way. I think we owe it to her to tell her the truth. She needs to hear it. We're her friends and therefore we need to be honest with her."

"I agree," Ami said. "Let's go see her…"

Yume and Mamoru decided to head on home as well. It was nearly six o'clock already and they were both exhausted from all of the activities they took part in.

"I had such a great time," Yume said to Mamoru. "You're such a good friend, Mamoru-chan. My only friend…my best friend…"

Mamoru smirked down at her. "I'm…glad, Yume-chan."

---

Usagi kicked her feet up as she walked down the street. 'The girls were right…' she thought. 'Maybe I'm just misunderstanding things. I can't believe I wanted to miss the festival either. I need something to get my mind off of these problems...the festival might help. I hope that they're still there….they have to be.'

Usagi rounded a corner and suddenly began to get a strange feeling in her stomach. She stopped and looked up at the sky. "What's going on? I'm suddenly starting to feel sad again…" Her baby blue eyes fell to the pavement. She lifted her gaze just in time to see them.

Mamoru and Yume didn't notice anyone else on the street as they walked across it. Usagi's eyes trembled. '…Who's that?' she asked herself. 'Why is he with her?' She noticed the teddy bear Yume had been carrying in her arms as the couple disappeared into another street.

'Did they…go to the festival, too? On a date? He's already found someone new? Or…has she always been there, even while I was around?' The realization stung and hit hard. Usagi screamed as tears rushed down her face and she spun around and ran back to her house.

Meanwhile, Usagi's friends were already at her house. They rang the door bell, called her phone, and knocked but didn't get an answer.

"I guess she's not home," Minako said as the four friends began to head off.

They were startled when they heard loud sobs and turned to see Usagi running up to them, tears in her eyes.

"Usagi," they all cried. Usagi stopped right in front of them.

"What happened, Usagi?" Ami gently asked as her friends came closer to comfort her.

"I was right," Usagi managed to say through her sobs. "…there is another woman in his life…that's why he's been acting strange…"

"You saw her?" asked Makoto.

"I just saw them," Usagi cried. "They seemed so…happy together. He's already forgotten about me…"

"We saw it, too," Rei explained softly. "We saw them together at the festival and we wanted to tell you…we didn't want you to find out like this."

Usagi cried as her friends slowly steered her toward her house's front door. "…I don't know how I could've been so blind…"

"Don't beat yourself up, Usagi-chan," Minako said. "It's not your fault. These things…happen a lot."

"I thought it was our destiny to be together…" Usagi wept as she turned the door knob and opened the door. "…is destiny wrong?"

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Yume made their way up the street just a few blocks away from Usagi's house. They were completely oblivious to the fact that Usagi had seen them.

"I guess I should go home already," Yume said as they reached and intersection. She turned toward Mamoru. "Once again, I can't thank you enough, Mamoru-san…"

Mamoru grinned and nodded. "I'll see you later…Yume-chan."

Yume grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down for a kiss, planting it softly on is cheek. Mamoru blushed as he watched her wink and run off with her bear across the street.

Mamoru sighed and turned to head down the familiar street. He frowned at the feeling that was beginning to wash over him. 'Usagi…why do I feel as if there's something so wrong here between us? What am I thinking? What am I doing with this other girl? I don't even know her…'

Mamoru suddenly stopped and gasped. He lifted his head up and saw Usagi standing at the other end of the sidewalk. "Usagi?" he said her name as he slowly approached her.

Usagi stared at him with sad yet cold eyes. "Mamoru…"

* * *

_Uh-oh! Looks like Usagi is gonna lay the smack down on Mamoru! GO FOR IT USAGI! MAMORU DESERVES IT!! :D_

_So, what's going to happen now? Is Usagi really going to maul Mamoru? What about Yume? What will she do about that 'other' girl? Stick around to find out!_


	6. Confrontation

_Author's Note: _Geez, it's been a while since my last update, hasn't it? I had a mild case of writer's block and I was so busy this month. My birthday was about two weeks ago, I had to study like mad for college finals, family problems, parties...etc. My life is a bit hectic. But I finally managed to get this done. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 6: **

**Confrontation**

Mamoru could sense something was wrong. He knew it. Usagi's cold stare pierced through his soul. He'd never witnessed Usagi aim such a gaze at him.

"Usagi…what's wrong?" he slowly asked with a drop of sweat forming on his forehead.

"I saw you…" Usagi growled through her clenched teeth.

Mamoru gasped and shook his head. "What do you mean? What did you see?"

"Don't act stupid!" Usagi yelled at him. "There is another woman in your life! I saw you with you and you looked a little too friendly!"

Mamoru remained silent, with wide eyes. He didn't think she would be around to see. He didn't know how to explain himself now.

"I didn't want to believe it…I wanted to trust you, Mamoru. I was starting to believe that I had made a mistake in doubting you in the first place, but now I see that my instincts were right! You're nothing but a cheater!"

Mamoru finally spoke up. "Please, Usagi…it's not what you think. You just misunderstood it, that's all. She's just my friend. We just went to the festival to hang out like friends and nothing more!"

"I don't believe you!" Usagi cried angrily. "I saw the way you were looking at each other. Stop pretending and tell me the truth! I've been going through hell for the past few days and this is the last thing I wanted to see. Now I understand that you've been playing with me from the very start and I'm not going to take it!"

"What are you trying to say?" Mamoru argued. "Please, just listen to me! It's not what you think at all! We're just friends and that girl does have feelings for me. Maybe that's what you saw, but she's nothing more than a friend to me in my eyes. I might have gotten carried away in the way I spoke to her and the thing is said, but you're the one I love! I don't want to be with anyone else! I love you more than anything on the planet, Usagi…why can't you see that?"

Usagi shook her head as tears began rushing down her face. She ran up to Mamoru and wrapped her arms around him, catching him off guard. A smile automatically came to his face. This was the first time he'd felt whole in a long time.

Usagi's small fist lightly punched Mamoru's chest. She clenched the fabric of his black shirt within her fingers. "…I don't know why…but when I hear you say that…I find it hard to doubt you…"

"That's because I mean it," Mamoru said gently, rubbing the top of her head.

Usagi slowly lifted her head and looked up at Mamoru. She swooned at being this close to him again. Indescribable warmth touched her cold, lonely heart. She felt love pulsing through her body, filling her with happiness and relief from the pain she'd been feeling all this time.

Mamoru smiled at her and slowly brought his lips to hers. They shared the deepest kissed they'd ever had. They both knew at this moment that there was nothing in the world that would ever separate them, no matter what. Such a small misunderstanding was definitely not going to hinder them.

---

Yume stepped out of her apartment. She stared at small, silver ring in her hand. "I think Mamoru will like this very much!" she said happily. "As a symbol of my affection for him…I hope he wears it!"

Yume placed the ring in her pocket and made her way down the street. She suspected that Mamoru couldn't have wandered off too far, since he'd just dropped her off a few minutes ago.

Yume was halfway down the street when she decided to start running. She rounded a corner and stopped with a halt. She felt the wind escape out of her lungs. "Mamoru…" she whispered lowly.

She saw her crush a few feet away kissing another woman. Yume felt anger and sadness rushing through her senses, but she couldn't find anything to say or do. Instead, she slowly walked back to hide behind the building at the corner. She watched as Mamoru and the girl finally broke their kiss.

"I love you, Mamoru," the blonde girl said as she put her arms around him.

"I love you, too, Usako…" He wrapped his arms around her and then began walking off with her.

Yume felt warm tears dropping down her cheeks. She ran back up the street and toward her apartment building, nearly bumping into a few people along the way. She quickly entered her apartment on the third floor and slammed the door angrily. Placing a hand on her head, Yume let herself fall back and lean on the door with a loud bump.

The sound of the air conditioner and the twirling ceiling fan reverberated through the empty apartment. Yume punched the wall beside her and ran over to her room. She angrily grabbed her notebooks, filled with love letters she wrote about Mamoru, and tore them up with her hands. She threw some of them across the room and shattered a picture frame and a vase.

She grabbed the bear Mamoru had won at the festival and threw it on the floor and stomped angrily on it. She went to her desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She kneeled down beside the bear and angrily cut it up with the sharp blade, sending its white stuffing and brown fur all over the small room.

Yume screamed and threw the scissor carelessly and it hit a nearby wall, bouncing off and leaving a deep scratch on the surface. Yume stood up and ripped the covers off her bed before throwing herself on it and crying into her pillow.

"You bastard!" she cried. "Why would you do this to me? How could you?"

---

Usagi and Mamoru were smiling for the first time today. They spent their afternoon playing games at the festival and hanging out like they used to.

As night began to fall, the couple walked to a bench and sat. the festival was over by this time and the people were beginning to depart.

"…Did you really miss me, Mamoru?" Usagi asked lowly.

Mamoru looked down at her and smiled gently. "Of course I did, Usako. I couldn't stop thinking of you. No matter what happens, you'll always be on my mind. I'll always love you."

Usagi grinned happily and held on tightly to his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm glad we can be together again, Mamo-chan."

"I am, too."

* * *

_This chapter was a bit short. Sorry about that. I'm currently working on the next chapter so hopefully that'll be up soon. Happy New Year everyone and don't forget to review. :)_


	7. Set It Free

**Chapter 7: **

**Set It Free**

Yume's foot anxiously pounded against the cement. She stood outside the gates to her apartment complex with her arms crossed. She waited for Mamoru to show up, and she was just about ready to strangle him. Her anger hadn't subsided much since the prior night.

'How could I be so stupid?' Yume's thoughts angrily growled. 'Why couldn't I see this coming? It was too good to be true…'

Minutes slowly passed as Yume remained solid on her spot. After almost an hour, she looked down at her wrist watch and snarled.

"So, he's not coming today, is he?" she said to herself with seething anger. "Fine, then, I'll just have to go find him myself."

Yume began making her way down the street, nearly stomping with each footstep. She walked a total of seven blocks to where Mamoru's condominium was located. She ignored the perplexed stares of the people around her and made her way into the building.

Yume reached the top floor and ran over to Mamoru's apartment. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of it. Slowly, she lifted her fist and knocked on the door. Yume waited for an answer. It never came and she knocked on it once again. She growled.

"What the hell?!" She lifted both her fists and angrily pounded the door.

Yume finally gave up, realizing that Mamoru wasn't in his apartment. She quickly swished around and leaned again the door with tightening fists.

"He's probably with that woman…" she mumbled. "Just you wait, Mamoru." Yume slid down against the door until she sat on the ground. "I'm going to wait for you right here, and you better be prepared to answer my questions."

---

Mamoru spent half the day making up to Usagi. He finally felt at peace about the whole situation. Though he hadn't explained anything about why he had been working so much up to their breakup, Usagi understood him and trusted him with all her heart.

It was about 1 p.m. and Mamoru dropped Usagi off at her house and decided to head back to his apartment. He had an important exam to take in school the following week. With all the commotion and drama that had taken place recently, he had hardly been able to study at all.

Mamoru got on the elevator to his top-floor condo. He made his way to his apartment when he caught sight of someone sitting against his door down the hall.

"What is this?" he said aloud to himself. He slowly made his way over and realized who it was as he began to near her. "Yume-chan?"

Yume gasped and lifted her head to look at him. She was beginning to doze off already. She slowly stood up tall on her feet and looked up at him.

"Mamoru-san…" she seethed as her fists began to tighten at her sides.

"Yume-chan," Mamoru began to speak as he felt an uncomfortable atmosphere fill the air. "…is there something wrong?"

"What a question!" Yume angrily responded. "I think you would know, Mamoru-san!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with another woman! Don't play stupid with me! I saw you with her at the festival the other day…how could you do this to me?"

Mamoru shook his head. He had completely forgotten about his current predicament with Yume. He knew this day would probably come. He just didn't know how he let it get so far.

He lowered his dark eyes. "Forgive me, Yume-chan…I shouldn't have let this happen…"

"Of course you shouldn't have," Yume cried. "You've played with my feelings. I thought you really cared about me…I thought you were the only one who could care about me but I was wrong! I can't believe I was so stupid and so naïve!"

"Yume-chan, please listen to me," he asked calmly. "I have to explain something to you…"

"I don't care what you have to say! I don't want to hear you!" Yume angrily shook her head.

"I already had a girlfriend before I met you," he spoke up, ignoring her prior comment. "You have to understand that I never intended to do this…to hurt you or deceive you. You can slap me around all you want, but please listen to me."

Yume stared up at him as her tears continued to run down her face. She was afraid of what he might have to say. "…Go ahead…"

"Before I met you, I already had a girlfriend. We got into an argument and we broke up. Even while I met you, my feelings for her never died and to be honest, I was so depressed about losing her that I just let everything happen. It was stupid and immature and I hurt you because of my own pain."

Yume brought a hand up to her face. "…So, you never liked me…at all?"

Mamoru sighed. "Don't misunderstand me, Yume-chan. I think you're a wonderful person and a great friend. But that's all I see you as…a friend. I should've spoke up and I can't even understand myself why I didn't."

Yume stared at the ground and buried her face into her hands and cried. Mamoru moved closer in an attempt to comfort her but she pushed him away. "You played with my feelings! I can't forgive you for this! I had so many dreams…what right did you have to taken them away from me?"

"Yume-chan…"

"If I had known you were already with someone else, I wouldn't have tried to get involved! I wouldn't have bothered to think about the future! I wouldn't have bothered you!"

Yume pushed him away and turned to run for the stairs. Mamoru didn't try to comfort her. 'I'm sorry, Yume-chan,' he thought. 'We might be better off this way…'

* * *

_Wow! It's been a while since updated. My old computer broke down and I haven't had internet for like a month. Talk about torture! _

_=( But I'm happy now that I got my new laptop so I can update all my fics! I hope you're still with me and I hope you enjoyed this sort chappie. Just wait until next chapter. I've got another big confrontation planned!_


End file.
